Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming and removing a resist pattern used when a fine pattern of submicron level is formed on a substrate such as a silicon wafer and is utilized in a manufacturing process of for example a super-LSI, a high-speed transistor, a magnetic bubble memory and the like.